RED
by Kimono'z
Summary: Mereka adalah kriminal. Pasangan yang kompak sekaligus membahayakan. Sasuke melakukannya demi cinta, sedang Hinata melakukan semua demi uang. Mereka adalah pasangan tak seperti kebanyakan. Karena sisi indah cinta, kadang terletak pada bagian tergilanya. [#StartingWave #WordsforU]
1. chapter 1

**RED**

 _Story (Kimono'z)_

 _Naruto (Masashi Kisimoto)_

 **Penulis tidak meraup keuntungan apapun dari Fanfiksi ini. Isi cerita berdasar imajinasi penulis. Kevalidan informasi yang disajikan bukan 100%. Fanfiksi ini sebatas hiburan. Kesalahan kepenulisan berupa TYPO(S) dan EBI yang belum benar bukan sengaja.**

 **[ Spesial untuk event Words for you/Starting Wave]**

 **Happy Read**

.

.

Bau mesiu tercium selepas pintu besi di bagian depan diledakkan. Lubang menganga menjadi jalan masuk seorang lelaki yang didahului langkah seorang wanita. Tangannya menyeret kerah seorang pria tua berlumuran darah. Sebilah pisau dibiarkan belum lepas dari dadanya. Pisau itu pula yang merobek jantung si penjaga hingga membuat nyawanya melayang.

 _Buagg ..._

Si penjaga sekarang tidak lebih seonggok bangkai tak berguna. Tidak ada informasi apapun yang dapat dikorek dari mayat. Dua orang itu memang pasangan gila. _Red_. Julukan yang disematkan pada mereka bukan tanpa alasan.

"Sayang, kau sudah pecahkan _password_ nya?" Terselip sebatang rokok di antara dua jemari Sasuke. Pria bermata gelita itu lalu memercik rokoknya dengan korek api.

Sayang, Hinata bukan wanita penyabar yang tahan menghadapi kecerewetan sang kekasih ketika ia harus berkonsentrasi tinggi demi memecah _password_ brankas incarannya.

Wanita itu melempar _fairbairn_ nya begitu saja dan tepat mengenai dinding di samping pelipis Sasuke.

"Kau bicara lagi, maka satu _fairbairn_ menancap di kerongkonganmu."

"Oi oi, apa kau sudah gila? Aku lelaki paling tampan di dunia, kau tahu--"

 _Slash_

Dan Hinata tidak pernah bercanda.

Senyum di bibirnya teruntai nakal, namun ini yang paling Sasuke suka dari wanita itu. Yah, walau satu lagi pisau berujung lancip tersebut harus menancap pada dinding sebelah pelipis kanannya.

"Ayo kita pergi. Brangkasnya sudah kukuras."

.

.

.

 **Kabukicho, Shinjuku**

 _Kling_

Lonceng di belakang pintu nyalar berbunyi kala seseorang memasuki bar. Gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan manik sayu kemudian melangkah pelan mendekatinya. Setiap jengkal yang diambil terkesan berat. Kantung matanya menghitam, gurat lelah di kening bak menegaskan dia kurang tidur.

Raut cantiknya rasanya tak semenawan dulu. Selalu ada bekas membiru pada sudut bibir dan di bagian lain. Hinata sudah memperingatkan agar Ino segera melepas pria itu. Namun sepertinya, Ino enggan melakukannya. ' _Kadang sisi indah cinta adalah bagian tergilanya_ '. Begitu yang acap pemilik toko bunga itu lontarkan.

"Beri aku yang biasanya,"

Hinata berbalik mengambil dua botol _tequilla_. Menjadi bartender sudah ia lakoni selama empat tahun. Hari ' _libur_ 'nya tidak benar-benar libur. Jarang Hinata dapat berleha-leha di atas kasur, menikmati beberapa botol sake atau pergi ke salon sekadar untuk merawat diri. Bartender adalah bentuk kamuflasenya. Bartender juga pekerjaan utama sebab dia terlebih dulu menjalani ini.

"Dua botol yang membuatmu berada di atas awan. Kau bertengkar lagi dengan suamimu?"

Dalam sekali teguk, minuman yang Hinata tuang ke dalam gelas tlah habis. Selanjutnya Ino mengambil sebungkus rokok dari dalam tas tangannya.

"Kau ada korek api?"

"Aku selalu menyimpannya untukmu," Hinata menyulut rokok tersebut.

"Tcih. Lelaki itu benar-benar berengsek. Hari ini dia pulang membawa perempuan."

Tak heran bagi Hinata. Setiap kali Ino mengunjunginya, perempuan itu acap membawa problem rumah tangga. Suaminya adalah manajer bank swasta. Lelaki itu cukup sering tergoda wanita jalang di jalanan lalu membawanya pulang untuk digagahi. Mereka menikah lantaran perjodohan. Dan bodohnya, Ino sungguh-sungguh melabuhkan hati pada si pria hidung belang.

Ino cepat meneguk minumannya begitu Hinata mengisi ceruk gelasnya kembali. Ia ingin menenangkan diri. Setidaknya dia ingin lupa, bahkan kalau bisa amnesia selamanya.

Ino mengembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara. Serupa racun nikotin yang baru ia lepaskan, Ino sangat mengharap terbang bebas bersama minuman ini.

"Sudah kubilang bercerai saja kan? Kau menusukkan sembilu ke jantung sendiri. Mematikan dirimu pelan-pelan sampai depresi. Apa kau sedang mengukur kegigihan hatimu sejauh apa?"

"Aku bosan dengan kata-katamu Hinata. Sudah kubilang akan kubuat dia jatuh cinta padaku."

"Sampai kapan kau terus melarikan diri, Ino? Fakta di hadapanmu adalah kenyataan. Sadarlah, lalu buang lelaki itu." Sedikit kesal Hinata meletakkan gelasnya.

Ino menggapai gelas tersebut. Ia lagi menenggak satu teguk, kemudian merebahkan kepalanya ... "Urus saja pacarmu. Dia pria kaya pewaris rumah sakit. Kau pikir orang tuanya mau menerimamu? Hahaha ... dunia ini begitu lucu, Hinata. Kenapa nasib kita harus sama?"

"Tidak. Setidaknya aku tahu dia mencintaiku," ucap Hinata pelan mengambil sebotol wine guna tamu barunya.

"Cinta? Aku juga mencintainya Hinata. Jadi jangan terus menghakimiku ..."

.

.

.

 **Uchiha Medical Center**

Semua pegawai menunduk begitu pria bernama Fugaku melintas di hadapan mereka. Lelaki tersebut segera menuju _lift_ yang kan membawanya naik ke lantai atas, guna segera memulai pertemuan bersama para petinggi rumah sakit.

Di belakangnya, lelaki muda berambut hitam legam yang diikat ekor kuda rendah melangkah pelan seraya memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku. Wajahnya tampak ramah dengan senyum yang terus terumbar. Pemuda beriris obsidian itu tidak lain Uchiha Itachi. Putra sulung keluarga Uchiha, yang merupakan anak pertama dari pria paruh baya berjalan paling depan tadi.

Itachi merupakan _CEO_ dari brand kenamaan ' _Prince_ '. Perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang fashion khusus laki-laki.

Di belakangnya, lelaki muda memakai jas putih ala dokter adalah Uchiha Sasuke, sang adik. Lelaki itu konon dibesarkan untuk mewarisi rumah sakit ini selepas studi kedokterannya selesai.

"Ohayo Pak ..." sapa salah satu karyawan cukup ramah.

Sasuke membalasnya dengan melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum.

Di balik sikap manisnya, siapa mengira Sasuke adalah _RED_. Pasangan penjahat yang terkenal seantero Jepang sebab kelicinan mereka. _RED_ tak sekalipun pernah meninggalkan jejak. Baik bukti fisik, pun sidik jari pelaku tidak akan pernah ditemukan di lokasi.

Sasuke melakukan semua demi Hinata. Sedang Hinata melakukannya demi uang. Ia adalah gadis miskin yang merantau dari tempat asalnya yaitu Kamagasaki; kawasan kumuh, tinggi kriminalitas yang mana bahkan dicoret dari dalam peta. Ketika mencari Kamagasaki dalam peta Jepang, maka kota ini takkan dapat ditemukan.

Hinata dan Sasuke, mereka menjalani pekerjaan apa saja. Entah sebagai kurir obat-obatan terlarang, organ tubuh manusia, pembunuhan, hingga pencurian dokumen-dokumen penting.

Di balik wajah ramah nan lugu itu, keduanya merupakan pasangan paling berbahaya. Ketika menjalani profesinya, mereka seperti menjadi bidak lain yang berdarah dingin. Mereka tidak segan melukai siapapun atau melenyapkan siapa saja agar tujuannya tercapai.

Pertemuan pertama Sasuke dan Hinata jua tak selayak pasangan pada umumnya. Bukan dari media sosial, tempat hiburan malam, atau bar di mana Hinata Bekerja. Mereka bertemu kala Hinata nyaris diperkosa lima anggota gengster saat mengantarkan ' _pesanan_ '. Mulai hari itu, Sasuke berjanji kan selalu di sisi Hinata. Ia takkan membiarkan Hinata menjalankan ' _misi_ ' berbahaya ini sendirian.

...

 **Emerald Hotel, Tokyo**

"Apa mungkin suatu hari nanti kau akan meninggalkanku?" Nadanya datar, tapi Hinata menanyakan ini dengan serius.

Terdengar helaan napas panjang kemudian. Bahu telanjangnya lantas terasa hangat oleh kecupan yang baru mendarat di sana. Gemiricik air dari _shower_ di atas kepala membasahi tubuh. Mulai ubun, turun hingga dasar bathub tempat mereka berendam.

"Kenapa harus ada mungkin yang seperti itu, Hinata? Jika rasa cintaku saja bukan lagi kemungkinan, namun kenyataan." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Hinata. Dada bidangnya menekan punggung mungil gadis itu, dan dia sadari betapa tubuh perempuan di hadapannya ini teramat kecil.

Helai indigo yang dibiarkan tergerai basah, Sasuke amat menyukainya. Dari belakang saja Hinata terlihat seksi.

"... aku serius, Sas!" Bentaknya memukul air hingga memercik ke wajah mereka.

"Aku pun. Lagi pula aneh, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku ..."

"Ya?"

Perlahan suara Hinata terdengar semakin pelan, "Bagaimanapun, latar belakang kita berbeda. Tidak mungkin orang tuamu akan--"

"Akan apa?" Sasuke menarik dagu Hinata, yang membuat manik mereka saling temu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Hinata memilih berpaling. Sepertinya, Hinata memikirkan kata-kata Ino yang kemarin.

"Oi tatap aku. Apa yang kau lakukan sih?"

"Aku ... aku hanya ragu, Sas. Aku tidak dapat membayangkannya. Jika kau pergi--"

"Sudah kubilang tatap aku kan?"

Kening mereka bersentuhan

Sangat dekat, sangat lekat. Tangan Sasuke kemudian terulur mengusap bibir Hinata, membelai pelan pipinya, turun ke bahu, dan mengusap lengan mulus itu ... "Kau pikir aku bisa membiarkan semua keindahan ini dimiliki orang lain?"

"Aku bisa hidup tanpa orang tuaku. Tapi yang membuatku bertahan dari semua itu adalah bersamamu. Bibir ini ... hanya untuk menyebut namaku. Mata ini ... hanya untuk memandangku. Aku takkan berpaling sampai kau mengatakan pergi. Hidupku adalah bersamamu Hinata. Jadi di luar itu, kau tahu kan?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan ...

"Baiklah. Jangan bertanya yang seperti itu lagi. Karena sampai kapan pun, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu."

Bibir yang basah oleh air dingin saling pagut sehingga menimbulkan sensasi hangat sekaligus lembut dalam mulut keduanya.

Hinata mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke. Membiarkan pemuda itu memperdalam ciuman mereka. Memagut bibirnya dengan mesra, menghisap bibirnya, dan menggigitnya.

Sasuke menyusuri leher Hinata menggunakan lidahnya.

Saat ini tak satupun, baik siapapun, dapat mengganggu mereka.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang lebih romantis dari makan malam di atas gedung pencakar langit sembari mengagumi keindahan lampu-lampu yang berpendar di bawah sana. Sejauh netra memindai, cahaya warna-warni tertangkap serupa kunang-kunang mengerubung di atas belukar gelap. Dari sini keindahan malam kota Tokyo terbingkai jelas. Menghipnotis hati siapa saja untuk tinggal agar dapat menikmatinya sedikit lebih lama.

Sudah sepantasnya uang hasil keringat dari serangkaian proses mendebarkan itu mereka nikmati dengan bersenang-senang. _Candle light dinner_ di tempat mewah, misal. Menginap di hotel berbintang, menikmati malam dalam balutan merah jambu selayak sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Tapi tidak. Tujuan Hinata dan Sasuke duduk di restoran pada puncak hotel bintang lima ini sekarang adalah guna menanti seorang pramusaji laki-laki serupa interupsi.

Netra sehitam arang Sasuke mengekor pada langkah _waiter_ yang mendekat ke arah mereka. Tidak ada yang aneh dari pelayan itu, kecuali selepas ia menyajikan makanan terdapat gulungan kecil di bawah sendok Hinata yang tertelungkup.

Pelayan tersebut selanjutnya membungkuk dan mempersilahkan ia dan Hinata menikmati makanannya.

"Are-are ..."

"...?" Kening Sasuke terang mengerut melihat Hinata yang nampak senang.

"Sepertinya kita akan keluar negeri." Ucap gadis itu menyodorkan sobekan kertas pada Sasuke.

Kali ini mereka ditugaskan ke Rusia. Incarannya adalah bos perusahaan periklanan asal Jepang yang sedang berlibur di sana, Ebisu.

...

 **St Petersburg, Rusia**

Pesawat yang mereka tumpangi tiba di Bandara Pulkovo pukul dua siang. Keluar dari bandara, khas pemandangan bangunan Eropa terlihat melalui bentuk arsitekturnya. Kanal, jembatan, bangunan Rennaisance mendominasi menyatu dengan lanskap nan hijau. Jembatan-jembatan dibangun melintasi kanal yang jernih dengan gondola-gondola pada tepian kanalnya.

Kota ini berjuluk sebagai Venesia di Utara. Terdapat sekitar empat puluh pulau di Petersburg. Petersburg juga memiliki jembatan megah yang dapat membuka dan menutup pada malam hari sehingga kapal bisa melintasi sungai Neva. Kota ini merupakan salah satu pelabuhan terbesar di Rusia.

Selang dua puluh menit, taksi mereka naiki berhenti di depan pintu masuk sebuah hotel yang mana menjadi tempat mereka tinggal selama di Petersburg. Semua sudah diatur sedemikian rupa agar sepasang kekasih membahayakan itu dapat bersebelahan dengan kamar calon korbannya.

Hinata segera menyiapkan alat-alat yang dibutuhkan setiba di kamar. Kali ini, triknya sederhana saja. Dia bakal membuat Ebisu terlihat seolah-olah bunuh diri. Dari informasi yang Sasuke gali sebelumnya, pria itu sempat dua kali meminta _alprazolam_ pada dokter pribadinya. _Alprazolam_ ialah sejenis obat penenang yang berfungsi meringankan panik dan kecemasan. Motif utamanya, Ebisu depresi akibat tiga bulan terakhir para pegawainya meminta kenaikan gaji, sementara omzet perusahaan bulan-bulan ini mengalami penurunan.

"Yap, selesai."

Seutas tambang yang digunakan menjerat leher korban, tali guna mengakali engsel pintu sehingga terkesan terkunci dari dalam, lalu pen rahasia di mana jarumnya telah dilumuri racun mematikan guna berjaga-jaga saat opsi pertama gagal. Ia hanya perlu membuat pria tua itu mati dengan jeratan diagonal di leher untuk mendukung sebab kematiannya. Tekanan yang ditimbulkan oleh berat badan korban yang dipengaruhi gravitasi tidak mungkin menghasilkan jeratan dengan posisi lurus.

Sekarang, Hinata tinggal beristirahat sejenak kemudian berdandan. Sementara Sasuke yang mengurus ruang kendali _cctv_ dari laptopnya. Kamera pengawas di sekitar kamar itu harus dimatikan.

.

Wajah manis Hinata kini tlah terbingkai make up sedemikian cantik. Tubuhnya berbalut dress merah dengan potongan punggung terbuka. Gaun malam itu tampak seksi dengan bagian dada yang dibuat ketat. Roknya jatuh menjuntai semata kaki, dengan belahan di sisi kanan dan kiri; sepuluh centi dari pinggulnya. Tak lupa Hinata menuangkan wine ke baju agar bau alkohol tercium sehingga terkesan ia seorang wanita cantik yang sedang mabuk dan salah kamar. Selain diterpa isu kebangkrutan perusahaannya, Ebisu digosipkan memiliki sejumlah wanita simpanan yang ia tempatkan di beberapa apartemen di Tokyo dan Kanagawa. Pria itu, sesungguhnya benar-benar hidung belang.

"Aku yang akan menghabisinya bila dia menyentuh tubuhmu meski satu inci." Sasuke terlihat kurang senang melihat penampilan Hinata yang kelewat seksi malam ini. Seharusnya lekuk indah itu hanya dia seorang yang melihat.

"Kau cemburu?" Timpal Hinata memperbaiki ikatan rambutnya.

"Aku hanya kurang suka melihatmu menggoda lelaki lain." jawab Sasuke singkat. Fokus sepasang oniksnya sama sekali belum berpindah dari layar monitornya.

"Kau mengataiku jalang, huh?"

"Apa kau sedang mengalami masalah pendengaran?"

Hinata terkekeh, "Hahaha ... setelah ini kita liburan dan senang-senang." Ucapnya mengecup pipi Sasuke.

Dari _cctv_ , pria yang di maksud tampaknya sudah memasuki lobi hotel.

Hinata pun bersiap untuk menyambutnya.

.

"Aah ..."

Ditubruknya tubuh itu secara sengaja. Melangkah terhuyung bak kesadarannya berada di ujung. Ia meraba dada lelaki tersebut seolah-olah meraba dinding. Tangannya bergerak perlahan, dan memang sedari awal niatnya demikian.

Kemudian, Hinata memegangi keningnya seraya menyipitkan netra. Berlagak pandangannya agak kabur, dan suara yang dibuat-buat sedikit cegukan. Tak lupa senyum seperti orang gila khas orang mabuk pada umumnya.

"Aaah ... maafkan aku Tuan ..." Hinata memulai aktingnya. Senyum nakal dia sunggingkan untuk menarik perhatian pria itu. Sedikit jijik, kala Hinata tahu arah pandangan lelaki tersebut ke mana. Ke bagian dadanya.

"Aku terlalu banyak minum sepertinya ..." ucap Hinata masih memegangi kepala, "Kau mau ke mana Tuan? Apa yang kau lakukan di depan kamarku?"

"Kamarmu?"

Ebisu pasti bingung kenapa gadis tersebut mengakui kamarnya sebagai kamar dia. Tetapi jika diperhatikan sekali lagi, boleh jadi kesadaran gadis itu berkurang dan lantas menyangka kamar tersebut miliknya.

Tertarik seringai di sudut bibir Ebisu ...

' _Kena kau,'_ batin Hinata. Pasti setelah ini pria itu bakal berbasa basi dan mengatakan dirinya salah kamar.

"A-aaah, be-begitu rupanya. Benar. Ternyata kamarku ada di sebelah," terbata Ebisu, menggaruk belakang kepala.

Mana mungkin pria mesum sepertinya melewatkan momen langka seperti ini. Saat gadis cantik, muda nan seksi yang sedang mabuk ingin memasuki kamarnya.

' _Dasar mesum ...'_ Senyum Hinata mengembang.

"Kamarmu ada di sebelah ya?" Hinata melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Ebisu, "Kau ingin masuk ke kamarku? Aku lagi sendirian loh ..."

"Ma-masuk?" Tampak pipi Ebisu spontan memerah.

"Aku butuh bantuan sedikit. Aku akan sangat senang jika kau yang melakukannya Tuan ..." Hinata mengerlingkan mata kanannya.

Mereka kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar itu, diakhiri oleh Ebisu yang menutup pintu.

 **Blam!**

...

Hangat sorot mentari pagi mencumbu lengan telanjangnya. Masih terkulai di atas ranjang, sedikit lelah oleh ' _pertempuran_ ' semalam. Jangan salah sangka. Ini bukan perihal misi, sebab semua rencananya berjalan dengan baik. Yang ia maksud adalah tentang lelaki yang sedang menikmati sarapan paginya di sofa itu. Semalam, Sasuke seperti tak memberinya kesempatan untuk bernapas. Ranjang ini terlihat lebih buruk dari sebelum mereka tidur di atasnya. Dan bekas kemerahan pada lehernya, Hinata harus mengolesinya menggunakan alas bedak agar warnanya tersamar senada warna kulit.

"Ohayo ..."

Senyum Sasuke langsung mengembang saat Hinata menyapanya.

Sasuke terlihat menikmati roti isi daging cincang berbumbu, atau oleh warga lokal akrab disebut ' _knish_ '.

"Enak ya? Kau tidak bekerja dan pagi-pagi sudah makan enak." Sambung Hinata.

Sasuke tak menanggapinya langsung dan melahap potongan terakhir roti itu, kemudian meminum segelas susu. "Aaaah ... kenyangnya. Kau mau, Hinata-chan? Bila mau aku bisa memesankannya," ucap Sasuke menggosok hidung. "Hehehe ..."

"Tch, tak perlu. Aku mau mandi. Setelah itu kita keluar cari sarapan."

"Siap Bos!" Sasuke berlagak seperti seorang prajurit yang hormat kepada komandannya.

Hinata sebenarnya ingin tertawa melihat itu. Tapi ia menelan senyumnya kembali, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

.

Ketika Sasuke membuka pintu, sudah banyak polisi yang berada di depan kamar tetangga mereka.

Diketahui suara teriakan tadi berasal dari perempuan mengenakan _coat_ biru muda yang berdiri di antara polisi-polisi tersebut. Wajahnya tak terlihat sebab posisinya membelakanginya.

Polisi dengan cepat datang ke tempat ini karena tentu pihak hotel tidak mau kejadian ini diketahui oleh tamu-tamu lain.

Sedang Hinata, ia tengah di dalam sedang berdandan. Hal seperti ini tidak lagi menjadi kepanikan karena mereka telah memprediksi semuanya.

"Sas, ayo ..." tak lama Hinata keluar dan menarik lengan Sasuke.

Tapi sepertinya pemuda itu bergeming, tetap menatap sekumpulan polisi yang sedang menangani kasus tersebut.

"Sudah ketahuan ya?" Hinata menyeringai, "Tenanglah ... aku tak meninggalkan bukti apapun. Ayo, aku sudah lapar Sas."

Bersama Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke, saat itu juga salah seorang polisi memergoki kehadiran mereka.

Polisi itu selanjutnya meminta Sasuke dan Hinata diam sejenak di tempat, kemudian berjalan mendekatinya.

Polisi itu menanyai mereka tentang apa ada suara yang aneh dari kamar tetangga sebelah semalam.

Tentu Hinata menjawab tidak dan pura-pura tak menahu apa yang telah terjadi di kamar itu. Sampai, si wanita ber _coat_ biru muda mendekati mereka, dan seketika membuat Sasuke tersentak.

Wajah itu, sangatlah tidak asing ...

Iris lavender serta rambut pirang yang sangat dikenalnya ...

"... Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

Tampak matanya masih sembab dan memerah. Hidungnya seperti orang yang sedang terkena flu. Sepertinya wanita itu baru menangis.

"Shion?"

Perempuan tersebut adalah cinta pertamanya di SMP.

"Ke-kenapa kau di sini?"

 _Grebbb_

Mata Hinata terang membulat, karena gadis itu tiba-tiba memeluk pinggang kekasihnya dan menangis di dadanya ...

"Ayah meninggal Sasuke-kun ..." teriaknya dalam isak.

"... ayah?"

.

.

.

 _fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk event wordsforU,_

Ending cerita bisa dibaca pada akun stucknote

terimakasih


	2. informasi

**BUKAN UPDATE CERITA**

.

.

.

buat yang nunggu lanjutan Red, kalian bisa membacanya di tempat stuck note:""

karena fanfiksi ini untuk event **_words for U,_** jadi yang eksekusi endingnya author lain.

btw, RED juga ada sekuelnya loh, dengan judul RED: Kiss me, Ugh!

kalian bisa membacanya di akun Wattpad Viored_

bakal kupindah ke ffn jika udah tamat


End file.
